Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional image sensor is shown. The image sensor includes a base 10, a sidewall 11, an image sensor chip 12, a number of bonding wires 13, a cover 14, and a number of adhesive 15. The base 10 includes a top surface 102, a bottom surface 104, a number of inner pads 101 disposed on the top surface 102, and a number of outer pads 103 disposed on the bottom surface 104. The image sensor chip 12 has a number of pads 121 and is mounted on the top surface 102 of the base 10 via the adhesive 15. The side wall 11 is mounted along the periphery of the top surface 102 of the base 10. The bonding wires 13 are configured for electrically connecting with the inner pads 101 of the base 10 and the pads 121 of the image sensor chip 12 to transmit signals produced by the image sensor chip 12. The cover 14 is attached to the sidewall 11 via the adhesive 15, covering the base 10 and the image sensor chip 12.
In the conventional image sensor, a lot of heat may be produced when the image sensor chip 12 works and an incident light reaches the image sensor chip 12. If the heat cannot be dissipated in time, the temperature of the image sensor chip 12 will rise beyond its rated temperature, which shortens the life of the image sensor chip 12 and degrades the quality of the image captured by the image sensor chip 12.
It is desired to provide an image sensor which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.